


taaaassssssty

by venomousse



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Art, NSFW Art, Other, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), Xenophilia, alien bj time, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousse/pseuds/venomousse
Summary: some symbrock art involving ...that tonguepls be aware - there is penis here
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 266





	taaaassssssty

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a mash up of comics and movie verse, symby is in a larger form of their danger noodle shape bc cute, eddie is movie eddie, but uh. from this angle you've only got my word on that so imagine whatever rest of eddie you prefer ^_^

Hi helo here is an art ^_^


End file.
